<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Striking Green Irises by treehousq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453806">Striking Green Irises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq'>treehousq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modified - Janti AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accents, Alternate Universe - Human, Anti Has Body Modifications, Anti Has Issues, Anti Has a Different Name, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Body Modification, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Extreme Body Modification, Extreme Body Modifier Anti, Fluff, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Janti - Freeform, M/M, Neck Kissing, Needles, Nervousness, Nicknames, Piercings, Sclera Tattooing, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Sean McLoughlin is Called Jack, Self-Indulgent, Suggestive Themes, Surgery, Swearing, Sweet, Tattoos, Worried Sean McLoughlin, YouTube, split tongue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The greenette sat in the chair set up in the work room, clearly very used to this. Today would be the first time Jack stayed through the entire procedure, well he hoped he would anyway.</p><p>Or, Anti has been planning to get his eyes tattooed for a while. Jack accompanies him despite being scared to watch it happen because he loves Anti and wants to see what his body modded bf goes through every other week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anti/Jack, Antisepticeye/Jacksepticeye, Janti, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modified - Janti AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Youtube Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Striking Green Irises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is absolutely self-indulgent and I also just wanted to write something a bit different. I love me some Janti and I also love body mods so I figured I’d combine them. In this Anti is an “extreme” body modifier and also has a stronger Irish accent.</p><p>I fully plan on writing more Janti of all kinds in the future so if there’s anything specific you want to see comment it!<br/>Thank you for all of your love and support!</p><p>Oh and Anti’s real name is Aengus Malcolm Odhrán! Just so you aren’t confused when Henrik calls him Aeng.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anti and Jack were just lying on their bed in their apartment, the AC desperately trying to cool off their shitty insulated room. Jack lied on Anti, his head propped on his crossed arms which were on top of Anti’s chest, the space where their fronts connected was sweaty at this point because of the ridiculously hot weather they had been having lately. This is why Anti says LA sucks, Jack assumed. Anti only stayed here because of a friend of his who did all of his body modifications, he was a medical doctor who became a body modification artist after Anti asked him if he would be willing to work on him.</p><p>Anti scrolled away on his phone, his bright green eyes flicking around the screen briefly at times before swiping his thumb across the screen, most definitely looking at more body mods.</p><p>“Whatcha lookin at babe?” Jack asked, craning his neck to try and look at Anti’s screen. He caught a glimpse of fangs before he realised his neck just wasn’t long enough to see unless Anti moved it.</p><p>The taller glanced at Jack, turning his phone around to show him what he had been looking at. “It’s fang implants.” He explained, watching Jack tilt his head as he studied the image of a girl baring her new fangs, they were pretty large though, and Jack winced a tiny bit wondering how she closed her mouth and stuff.</p><p>“That looks really cool. Difficult to use I bet.” Anti nodded, turning his phone back to him and scrolling some more. Anti tended to not talk a lot, Jack learned that fact pretty early on into meeting the eccentric man, and that it didn’t really change once they got into a relationship. As long as Anti gave Jack affection and attention it was fine, so the brunette didn’t really have an issue with his boyfriend’s slight lack of communication.</p><p>Jack looked back to his boyfriend, just studying his face as usual, Anti had gotten used to it at this point. Besides, he had done it first when they met and began to become friends. “Is that something you’re interested in getting?” The brunette watched as the man underneath him shrugged.</p><p>“Eh, maybe.”</p><p>“I think they look pretty fuckin’ dope, so if you want them you know I support that.” Anti glanced at the brunette, smiling a little and bringing his hand up to Jack’s hair, playing with it and scratching his scalp.</p><p>“Danks, love.” The greenette said softly, his voice always a little more quiet when he’s calm.</p><p>“How do they do it? Do they just file your teeth into fangs or what? Cause that girl’s was fuckin’ massive.” Anti chuckled at Jack’s own interpretation.</p><p>“Sorta, you gaht it right wit de filin’ part. Dey file your canines into lettle sticks or sahmethin’ o' de like, and den dey put caps on ‘em. Dat’s de more permanent kind anyways.” The greenette explained it so easily that Jack found it fascinating how much he was into the body modification process.</p><p>“So I’m assumin’ the less permanent kind is regular o’ caps?” Anti nodded, showing Jack another picture of someone with the temporary caps instead of the permanent implant, these also looked a lot more normal and practical in comparison to the other girl’s huge chompers. Though he certainly couldn’t deny they were badass, he’d honestly be a little too afraid to tell her they weren’t if he thought so, she’d be able to take his face off in one bite.</p><p>“You lookin’ to get the caps or the implants?” Jack asked, gently swiping his thumb across Anti’s upper cheek to get rid of a stray eyelash.</p><p>Again, Anti shrugged. “Naht sure yet, maybe de implants, just so dey aren't as much o’ a pain in de arse to maintain.” Jack nodded, letting his boyfriend know he’d support him getting them permanently if he wanted, and that he thought they’d look pretty badass on him.</p><p>“You’re just sayin dat because you'd want me to bite you more wit dem.”</p><p>Jack didn’t say anything, just grinning with faux-innocence and sticking his tongue out when Anti winked playfully and chuckled. The brunette had to keep himself from teasingly biting his boyfriend’s split tongue when it poked out from his reddish lips, his black snake bites resting either side of his forked tongue as it wiggled.</p><p>“So what? Got a problem wit that ‘oehh Anti?” Jack’s brows furrowed and he smirked challengingly.</p><p>“You know I ain't gaht a problem wit dat, babe, but our neighbours might.” Anti’s head lifted to bury it in Jack’s warm neck, pulling his head to the side by his hair in order for him to have an easier time attaching his lips faintly to the flushed skin, his short beard scratching along it. Jack at this point was so open with Anti, their comfort with each other quite high, he let out the little content sighs Anti was aiming for, getting his reward in return for his sounds. Anti nipped lightly, almost threatening to leave hickies.</p><p>“Mm, c’mon Ant, the last ones took forever ta fade.” Jack mumbled, hardly caring anyway, although he’d rather not have to wait three weeks to start wearing t-shirts again if Anti got carried away.</p><p>Anti’s eyes drifted across the skin, spotting some faint yellow bruising near the back of his neck, a small smirk stretching over his lips. “Dey still 'aven't cahmpletely faded. 'Sides, I like others knowin’ you're mine. Gets too messy when i 'ave to tell others myself when dey come ahnto you.”</p><p>The brunette rolled his eyes and placed his hands behind Anti’s head, the contrast between the recently buzzed undercut and the thick and full deep bottle green dyed locks oddly satisfying to him. His hair had originally been shaved so he could get a tattoo there, but the person who was supposed to do it pulled out the day of the appointment. Anti still wasn’t over the inconvenience honestly, but it had been about a week so it had grown out a bit. Jack was surprised at how fast his hair grew.</p><p>“Do we have anything to do today?” Jack was beginning to feel the warmth in his lower abdomen, better to ask now before Anti gets carried away.</p><p>The snake bite rings were oddly cool against the brunette’s skin, a weird contrast to the warmth Anti’s split tongue brought.</p><p>“I 'ave to go to dat tattoo appointment in about an hour.”</p><p>“The eye one?”</p><p>Anti nodded, “Did you wanna come? I know 'ow you are around needles and shet.” He was still trying to lick and suck at Jack’s neck.</p><p>“Yeah I do.” Anti wasn’t letting up. “Noo, Anti stahp, we 'ave to go out. Can’t ya wait for once ya horny animal?” Jack whined, trying to nudge Anti away from his neck, huffing when the stubborn greenette growled in response. “Anti I swear ta god.” He pushed back down onto the bed and sat up on top of the man with his hands pinning Anti’s arms to the bed, a stern look in his eyes. Obviously, Anti could easily overpower Jack if he really wanted to, but he decided it was at this point that he would roll his eyes and accept the fact that he probably wasn’t gonna be able to do what he had hoped. Well, until he shifted his hips, bucking them up into Jack’s and pulling a surprised gasp from him.</p><p>Maybe he could get a little something beforehand.</p><p>“You’re takin’ care o’ this.” Anti felt the hardness against his own, a knowing glint in his eyes and a shameless smirk on his face.</p><p>“Planned ahn it, darlin’.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later at the appointment, which was the work space of an old friend of Anti’s, Henrik, had in his house, Jack was both curious and terrified. The most he understood was that a needle was gonna be stuck into his boyfriend's eyes and then black ink would be squirted in them. Something like that anyway.</p><p>“So uhm, 'ow exactly does this work? Like, I’m guessin’ this isn't easy, duh. I dunno, I guess I’m just worried.” Jack was biting his nails, quickly running out of them.</p><p>“Love, stahp, y'know what 'appens when ya chew your nails too much.” Anti’s voice was gentle and quiet, not that it’d be a problem for Henrik to hear anything, Jack just needed this reassurance in a soft manner.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Anti.”</p><p>“It’s alright, and it's naht semple but semply–“ Jack glared, making Anti grin, “'enrik is goin’ to stick de needle in between de layers o' my eye so de ink can spread. 'e's talented, knows what 'e's doin’ and 'as done every one o' my body mods. Don’t worry too much.” It sounded like it was supposed to be so casual but Jack was fucking terrified. He had been allowed to look up the mods Anti was getting, obviously, but sometimes all Jack could find about them is the negatives, considering how taboo body modifications were still, somehow. All he could find about sclera tattooing were the possible outcomes and none of them were any good; infections, accidental stabbing, partial or complete blindness. Jack supported his boyfriend and his self-expression, but god if he wasn’t terrified for him.</p><p>Anti grabbed Jack’s hand, “Stahp stressin’ yourself, Jack.” He gently pressed a kiss to each knuckle, bringing the smaller man into an embrace, the sound of Henrik gathering tools somewhere nearby in the background.</p><p>Jack sniffled, he wasn’t going to cry, he was just a little stressed and feeling overwhelmed. “I’m tryin’. How the hell are you so calm? You’re the one gettin’ your eye stabbed and pumped wit ink.”</p><p>“I’ve been in so many o' dese kinds o' situations, I’m just used to it. I also just dahn't get so worked up about dis.”</p><p>“Are you sayin’ I worry too much Ant? Bastard.” Jack playfully slapped his boyfriend’s chest, wrapping his arms around the taller man and letting out a calming breath.</p><p>“Alright zen! Aw, zis is cute und hefferyzing, but I know how long Aeng has been dying to get zis done.” Henrik was naturally a louder person, very different from how Anti normally was, unless he was pissed off. The greenette sat in the chair set up in the work room, clearly very used to this. Today would be the first time Jack stayed through the entire procedure, well he hoped he would anyway.</p><p>Henrik instructed Anti on what to do, asking him if he thought he’d have an issue with keeping his eyes open for a while and such, to which Anti agreed he’d be able to manage.</p><p>“Now lean back und don’t blink or hanyzing. Zis is mostly chust Huncomfordaple.” Henrik’s voice was slow and calm, Jack almost forgot that he was holding a needle and injecting black ink into his boyfriend’s eyes. He did it with one eye and then moved on to the other, telling Anti how to spread the ink easier.</p><p>“How does this work? Anti didn't explain it to me earlier cause I started freakin’ out. I know it's somethin’ wit injectin’ ink underneath the sclera?” Jack watched as Anti did what Henrik told him to, probably listening to their conversation in the background.</p><p>“Of courze. Zee trick is getding zee needle inzide a millimeder vide gap between two layers of zee eye. Precision is Himportant.” Jack nodded, the few times he’s heard Henrik speak couldn’t prepare him to understand every single word but he could get the gist of it. “Zee vite part of your eye is zee sclera, Hopffiously, und zen zere is a thin, clear layer right on top of it, called zee conjunctiva. Of course you probably don’t care about all of zee technical terms und mumpo chumpo, but as a doctor of many fields I love to use zem. I Hapologize if I confuse you.”</p><p>“No no, you’re fine, Henrik.”</p><p>“Well, I basically haffe to use small Hamounts of zee dye into zee space between those two layers in zee eye, und zen zat ink needs to spread in pieces, too much dye or one vrong move could land Aeng in serious pain town. A surgeon trained brofezional is alvays your best bet with a sclera tattoo. Vich is vy he is friends with me!” He seemed so passionate about this in a way more than the medical side, he knew this was his way to express his talent with art in a unique and uncommon way.</p><p>“You know we're friends fahr more dan dat, Hen.” Anti piped up, the ink almost completely taking over his eyeballs. God, Jack knew it’d look really different and probably intimidating but he didn’t think it’d look <em>hot</em> of all things. Anti’s bright green eyes were practically glowing against the inky black his eyes had become, boring holes into Jack’s flushed face.</p><p>Henrik looked like he might faint, clearly a bit dramatic, his hand clutching his chest and the other over his forehead. “Aw, Aeng, vu’re too sweet!” Anti rolled his eyes with a small smile, Jack seeing that the ink was almost completely covering his eyes.</p><p>They gathered their things and asked about how Anti should take care of his eyes and such. Henrik gave them simple instructions and assured Jack that Anti seemed to be doing very well so far, his recovery–though short either way–already showing signs of a healthy process.</p><p>Henrik thanked Anti for coming to him once again and that Anti should know he could come to the doctor at any time with anything else if he wanted, especially important things like this one.</p><p>“If you zink zomezing is vrong please contact me Himmediadely.” Anti nodded.</p><p>“Anythin’ in particular I should look out fahr?”</p><p>“Pain mostly. Now, your eyes could become a little more sensitive. Physically or to light or vateffer, it may stay vith you for foreffer to a small extent. Zat’s okay. But it might be a bit heightened for a bit.”</p><p>Jack made a mental note to ask Anti about his pain levels for a while. Just to be safe.</p><p>Before they left, Henrik stopped Jack, a hand on the Irish man’s shoulder and his voice just above a whisper. “Jack, zank you. Aeng has been a much better und happier person zince he met you.”</p><p>Jack nodded with a smile, giving his own thanks to the doctor for his kind words before he was out of the house with Anti. The two of them had taken an uber since Jack didn’t drive and Anti knew he probably shouldn’t after having his eyes tattooed. The uber pulled up and Jack hopped in the backseat, watching the prolonged stare the driver gave Anti as he sat next to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Damn man, you got your eyes done?” The driver was still looking at Anti’s eyes, apologising a second later for staring.</p><p>Anti held up a hand to tell him it was fine, “Yeah, just gaht dem done.” Jack was just now realising just how intimidating seeing his eyes was in the dark, the bright striking ring of green of Anti’s eyes amongst the black.</p><p>They chuckled in astonishment, their eyes looking between each of Anti’s. “I thought ‘bout it, but,” they gestured to the car, “Didn’t wanna scare people off, this my only job man.”</p><p>“Nah cunt, just say fuck it and go fahr it. Dere's plenty o' people who'll 'ire you even wit dem 'round 'ere.” Anti spread his legs to sit more comfortably, practically lounging in his seat as the car started to move.</p><p>The driver shrugged and sighed. “I might. It don’t hurt right? ‘Cause there ain’t pain thingies in your eyes or somethin’?”</p><p>Anti confirmed and explained how it went for him. Jack had been leaning on his shoulder the whole time, fiddling with the sleeves of his yellow hoodie as he listened to them talk, discussing different body mods and the processes. It was interesting to hear them talk about it to say the least.</p><p>The driver had a tongue piercing, saying that they’d never be able to split theirs just because of the pain.</p><p>“I’ve sat through a tattoo session dat lasted twenty hours ahn me rebcage and side, but gettin’ my tahngue splet was definitely de most painful. Thought I was gahnna die fahr a bet, I swear to god.” Anti looked out of the window, the street lights of LA looking like streaks of white and yellow. Jack remembered hearing about how difficult it was for Anti to sit through his biggest tattoo, a large and old rundown windmill on the entirety of his right side, from his hip to just underneath his arm pit. Thick dark clouds of smoke poured out from all of the openings, and amongst the clouds near the top of the windmill were two little ghosts, a little cartoony in comparison to the realistic grunginess of the windmill, but it told a story Jack assumed to be too important for him to criticise it.</p><p>He wanted to ask about it, but he wasn’t sure if that was something Anti wanted to talk to him about. Anti’s teens and early twenties were not a time ever discussed, and Jack felt like he wasn’t necessarily entitled to know but there was that one part of him that just wanted to know so bad. Maybe someday.</p><p>“I spent ‘bout half that time on the one on my leg.” The driver had cargo pants on so the couple wouldn’t have been able to see it anyway, but the way he described it sounded pretty cool. “It’s a meteor shower exploding a church, puttin’ it simply.” Jack chuckled, earning a smile from their driver.</p><p>It only took a few more minutes before Jack and Anti were dropped off at their apartment. Jack heard Anti recommending different places and people for the driver to visit if he was looking to get work done as Jack walked up to the main door of the apartment building. Anti eventually caught up and they headed inside and up to their apartment.</p><p>“So, ya happy wit what ya got Ant?” Jack asked as he took his shoes off at their front door and set his glasses down on the table nearby.</p><p>Anti nodded, making his way to their bedroom with Jack trailing behind with a bottle of water. Anti took his shoes off there and flopped onto the bed, his blacked out eyes watching Jack as the brunette changed into comfier clothes, a loose t-shirt and boxers.</p><p>“Yeah, really fets in wit de whole edgy vibe i gaht goin’ ahn.”</p><p>“It’s lowkey hot too, y'know.” Jack said as he looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who was lying flat on his back with his arms behind his head.</p><p>Anti grinned, his eyes casted downward to see Jack from where he was laying so they looked barely open, the halved rings of green followed Jack with an almost primal look.</p><p>“Danks darlin', glad to know you 'ave all de more reason to be obsessed wit my eyes.” Anti winked.</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes in response. “Oh ha ha, dey're gorgeous you overly Irish fuck.”</p><p>“Dooehght you said dey were 'aht?” Anti pouted, putting his accent on heavy.</p><p>If he were being honest, Jack would have to admit that Anti’s full force Irish accent was much much stronger than his own. However it wasn’t until the two of them started dating a year ago and went on a trip that Anti had left Ireland for the first time. Jack had been travelling outside of Ireland for far longer.</p><p>“Ahkay fine, all of you is 'aht.” He tried to lay the Irish on as thick as possible as he walked over to the bed and crawled on top of his boyfriend. Jack remembered how they were in a very similar position just this afternoon.</p><p>“So I’m naht gahrgeooehs too?” Yeah no, Anti wins in the accent department, and all because he’s a loner. Curse Jack’s extroverted nature.</p><p>The brunette leaned close to Anti’s face, his brows furrowed and a grin stretching across his pinky lips. “Ah shut oehp and kiss me you bitch.”</p><p>Anti happily complied, his blacked out eyes finally slipping shut as their lips connected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know quite a bit about body modification because I find it incredibly interesting, but when I tried looking up the process of sclera tattooing I couldn’t hardly find anything except for older people saying how dangerous and unnecessary it is and stuff. I hope I got it right!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>